As semiconductor technology advances, many systems on a chip (SoCs) can operate at lower voltage supply (e.g., 1.8V), resulting in lower overall power consumption. However, the need to support legacy devices that operate at higher voltage supplies (e.g., 5V, 3.3V, etc.) remains. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a more flexible and efficient LDO to allow advance process SoCs to support legacy devices.